Leet Brannis (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Leviathan operative | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Leet Brannis was a former agent of a mysterious organization known as "Leviathan." Like another Leviathan agent, Sasha Demidov, Brannis was a soldier in the Red Army who was assumed KIA during World War II. Leviathan tasked with retrieving dangerous Nitramene devices Howard Stark kept in a vault, but Brannis betrayed his employers and kept the devices for himself to sell to the highest bidder. This made him an enemy of Leviathan, who sent Demidov after him. To sell the devices, Brannis contacted Spider Raymond a fence who could actually sell them, Miles Van Ert, a Roxxon scientist to take a look at the Nitramene, and Sheldon McFee, a milkman whose delivery truck Brannis used to transport the devices. The American government took notice when the devices started showing up on the Black Market and accused Howard Stark of selling them to enemies of the United States. Howard Stark contacted Agent Peggy Carter, an old friend of his from World War II, to clear his name. She first encountered Leet Brannis while he was meeting with Dr. Van Ert at one of Roxxon's factories. Brannis was able to get by activating one of the Nitramene devices, but first gave Agent Carter the warning, "Leviathan is coming." Dr. Van Ert was eventually caught by the SSR, and he gave them Brannis' name. Feeling he was being closed in on, Brannis went back to Sheldon McFee's house, but Agent Carter was already there. She pulled him out of the delivery truck and pointed a gun to his head, demanding he give up information on Leviathan. He told her about them, but demanded protection in return. While she and Edwin Jarvis were bringing Brannis and the Nitramene back to the SSR's offices, they were ambushed by Demidov. Agent Carter jumped on to the top of the truck to fight him, but one shot through the roof hit Brannis. Agent Carter eventually nailed the assassin's hand to the top of the truck, and pulled Jarvis and Brannis out of the truck before it could go over the cliff. Brannis, however, was near death, and used his last moments to try and give a message to Agent Carter. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Leet Brannis had his voice box removed. He required a special device to speak. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James Frain portrays Leet Brannis in the Marvel's Agent Carter episodes "Now Is Not the End" and "Bridge and Tunnel." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts